


Anything For My Lady

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Past Child Abuse, So I'm not used to writing smut as you can tell, Werewolves, Winnie is a gem, and one of my favorite OC children, be gentle lmao, smut in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Garth had been there for you since the two of you were kids.  So when The Winchester’s show up on the night of your anniversary, informing the two of you of a rogue werewolf causing trouble, the two of you jump in to help.  What will happen after that?





	1. Welcome to Casa De Fitzgerald

The first you had met Garth was when you were little kids. He was walking home from the park with his mom, when he spotted you. You were sitting on a bench in front of grocery store with bruises, a bloody nose and knee. When he asked you about it, you started to cry and told him that you got lost looking for your parents, and tripped on the way out. Garth smiled at you, wiped away your tears, and asked his mom if they could help you out. He told you he would be back in a few minutes as they entered the store. Coming back outside with a box of Bandaids, a tube of Neosporin, a rag and bottle of water, he crouched in front of you, and got to work. 

He poured some of the water on the rag, and dabbed it on your knee and face. Wiping it dry, he took some of the neosporin and placed it on your knee before placing a larger band aid. You glanced down at Garth sniffling. “You didn’t have to help me. Daddy told me no one would ever come to help a weak girl like me.” 

“You didn’t get lost did you?”

“I…I didn’t. I ran away” Not wanting to look him in the eye, you turned your head. “Daddy didn’t like that I wasn’t listening to him, like I was supposed to. He always does this when he drinks.” You were about to add more to your story when a familiar vehicle pulled up and your mom got out of the driver’s side. 

“Y/N, I was so worried when you ran off.” She pulled you in for a crushing hug and you buried your face in her chest. She had noticed Garth was still standing by and she smiled. “Thank you for taking care of her for me.”

“It’s no problem ma’am.” You heard his voice and whispered something into your mom’s ear. She smiled and glanced at the younger boy.

“She wants to know what your name is.”

You turned your head and noticed Garth’s smile returned. “Garth, my name is Garth.”

The day you met Garth had to be one of the worst days in your life. Running away from home may have been a mistake, but meeting him outside the grocery store with his mother was the better part of your day. You and Garth lived in a two story Victorian style house on the outskirts of town. Garth was a hunter, and you helped him whenever you could. There was also another thing, he was a werewolf. You decided that if he was there for you through the toughest time of your life, you would be there for him. 

Garth was laying on the couch with you between his legs. Your arms were around his middle and your head was laying on his chest. This is how you were celebrating your anniversary - homemade dinner, dessert and a horror movie marathon. You couldn’t ask for anything more. Kissing his chest, you nuzzled further into his side. He smiled and kissed your forehead but the both of you groaned when you heard a knock on the door.

Not wanting to move, you glanced back at him. “I didn’t think we were expecting anyone.” Garth shook his head and you sighed, untangling your limbs from his. You got up and walked towards the front door, hoping that whoever was here had important business, otherwise you’d kill them. 

Opening the door, you were greeted to the sight of two very tall and handsome men. “Is Garth here?” 

“This is his house so why wouldn’t he be here? Hey Fitzgerald, get in here!” You called out and heard Garth laugh as he walked from the living room to the front door. He stopped short when he saw Sam and Dean. 

“Hey Y/N? Can you give us a moment please?” You raised your eyebrow and nodded your head, having a silent conversation in the that short amount of time. You kissed Garth’s cheek as you headed into the kitchen. They could hear you opening the refrigerator to pull out some beverages for your guests. Dean was flabbergasted, he didn’t know Garth was involved with anyone, let alone someone who had a little more meat on her bones. 

“Who’s the smoking hot chick you’re shacking up with?” Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes. Garth chuckled before inviting the men in. You heard the boots stomp across the floor as they made their way into the kitchen. You placed a bottle of beer in front of both them and told Garth you were going to go take a shower while they talked. He nodded and Dean watched you walk away.

“Hey mister, that’s my lady you’re eyeing up.” Dean took a swig of his beer and turned around. 

“I just don’t understand how you landed someone like her.” Sam sighed and looked up at Garth as if to ‘Sorry about him.’ 

“It doesn’t matter how Y/N ended up in my life, it just matters that she’s here now.” 

“She knows about your problem?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow. The water from the upstairs shower was still running, so Garth nodded. 

“So what brings you to Casa De Fitzgerald?” 

“We need your help with a case.” 

“We’d call any other time but this one sort of hits home.”

“Meaning?” Garth raised an eyebrow as the two men looked back and forth at each other.

“We’ve got a rogue werewolf causing all sorts of problems.” Garth scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to figure out the best way to tell you what was going on. Hearing the water turn off from upstairs, he excused himself and left the two Winchester men in the kitchen. Walking up the stairs up to your shared bedroom, he opened the door softly and stepped in. Peeking back in the vanity mirror, you noticed how distraught he looked. 

“Is something wrong Garth? What’s going on?” Clutching the towel around your body, you stood up and made your way over to him.

“I… I would never lie to you or keep anything from you. It’s one of the first things I promised you when we moved in together.” You opened your arms and drew him in for a hug.

“Whatever you need to tell me Garth, I’m all ears.” You smiled up at him. 

“There’s a rogue werewolf in our town causing trouble.” Your eyes widened but Garth kept his composure. “I need to help those boys out, but I don’t want to leave you here defenseless.” 

“You did teach me how to defend myself Garth - “ You started to say but you felt Garth shaking his head. 

“I would never let you go up against something like this. You know exactly what happened to me when I did.” 

“What do we do then?” Stepping out of his arms, you went to the dresser and pulled out a set of clothes to put on. Garth was preoccupied with watching you put on your underwear, his pupils were dilated with lust. “Garth!” Shaking his head, you chuckled. “We can do that any old time. What do we do about this rogue werewolf?” 

“Werewolf… oh! Right, we’re going to help the boys out. You’ll stay back for support, in the rare case we need you.” 

You smiled as you slid your shirt over your head and pecked Garth on the cheek. He swatted at your backside before picking you up over his shoulder and carrying you downstairs. Your face was red as he brought you back into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were. The two of them had finished off their beers while waiting for Garth to return. 

“We’ll help. This area is our home and I’ll be damned if some other werewolf is going to ruin this.” 

Sam smiled at you as Garth went into the other room to pack a duffel bag of stuff you two would need. Bouncing on the heels of your feet, Dean turned to and raised an eyebrow. “Okay I’ve been trying to figure this out but how does someone as hot as you end up with the walking beanpole in there?”

You sighed to yourself, this wasn’t the first time someone questioned your relationship with Garth and it wouldn’t be the last. “He helped me out of a tough situation. I’m not going into details because I barely know you, but I love the man, so that should be enough for you. Right?” 

You looked at Sam and he gave you a gentle smile, he was curious but he wasn’t going to pry like his older brother. “I get that, I totally do but let’s be honest, does he get the job done?” He heard Sam tell him to stop asking questions but Dean kept going. 

“That’s still none of your business.” You started to say as Garth walked back into the kitchen. “Don’t you worry Dean, he’s able to satisfy me where it counts.” She eyed Garth, with a fire burning in her eyes. Garth knew that you felt challenged and turned on, so he had to get them out there fast. 

“Hey Dean, we’ll meet you at your motel later okay? My lovely lady needs me something fierce.” 

Sam wrote the motel name and room number on a piece of paper before getting up. “It was nice to meet you Y/N. Garth, we’ll see you okay?” As soon as the two were out the door, you leapt on Garth in a frenzy. He picked you up and placed you on the kitchen counter. You laced your arms around his shoulders and drew him for a soft and tender kiss. He traced the curves of your body, before tugging at the pair of sweatpants you had on. Lifting your hips slightly, he removed both the sweats and your underwear. You went on to kiss his lips, cheeks, down his neck and sucked on that one spot you knew would make him crazy. Grinning at Garth, you reached between your bodies and palmed his cock and he shuddered. “Keep that up and we won’t get to the main event.” You rolled your eyes at him before he kissed you once again. Garth stopped for a second so he could unzip his pants, pulling his boxers down to his knees, you eyes wandered down and marveled at the sight.

“I can’t wait anymore Garth.” You whined into his neck as he snaked his hand between your bodies and teased the outside of your lips. Inserting his middle and index finger, he gently grazed your clit and he laughed out loud. 

“You’re so wet for me.” You heard him mumble as he moved you bringing you forward onto the counter. You moved your hips against his swollen member, and as the tip hit your entrance, you moaned. Taking a breath, he inched himself into your wet heat, watching your face as he gently moved in and out. As soon as he was sheathed all the way, he groaned letting you adjust to his size. 

“Garth, move please?” 

“Anything for my lady.” The two of you rocked slowly together, as your moans and his constant praise rang in your ear. “That’s it.” Shifting your hips, he brushed against the one spot that made you see stars and you moaned louder than you thought you ever would. “Right there huh?” Garth chuckled, picking up his pace. Nothing else was said, the only sounds that came from the kitchen were your moans and the sound of your two bodies together. Garth’s fingers dug into your hip as he started to tense up. Within a split second, you felt him come inside of you. “Let go for me, I know you can do it.” Garth kisses your forehead as his hips move, you clench and immediately you start to come undone. Crying out, you cling to his shoulders and breathe heavier. “That’s my lady.” He smiles as you both come down and he kisses your forehead, your cheeks, your nose and then your mouth. Smiling, sweaty and out of breath you look into his blue eyes and grin. 

“Damn it Garth, I just took a shower.” 

“Looks like you’ll need another one. We can conserve water and all that.”


	2. Werewolves Of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go along on the hunt for this rogue werewolf, but how will this play out?

They found out where this werewolf was hunting for his victims. Sam and Dean had canvassed the area before you and Garth made it to the motel. You knocked on the door and Sam called out that it was open. Garth led you into the room, and you took a seat on the empty bed. 

“So get this - the only victims of these animal attacks are women in their upper 20s. Hearts missing, the usual werewolf M.O. Everyone else was safe.”

“There was one other thing.” You looked over at Dean who was cleaning his gun and loading his gun with silver bullets. “They said this guy who’s responsible keeps mentioning he’s looking for ‘'her”, his daughter.” You glanced up at Garth who was standing over by Dean with his arms crossed. 

There was a map spread out across the table, as Dean pointed out where the last attack had taken place. The three of them discussed what to do as you focused on a set spot on the wall. You must have dozed off because the time you opened your eyes again, you were in the backseat of the Impala with Garth.

Molding to Garth’s side, you had your hand in his and your head on his shoulder. Garth kissed the crown of your head and you smiled.

“Keep it PG back there okay?” 

Your eyes met Dean’s in the rear view mirror. “Okay dad.” Rolling your eyes, you heard Sam chuckle and Garth just smiled at you. You could tell by the number of houses dwindling that you were getting closer to your location. Dean pulled down a gravel road as he pulled up to an abandoned farm. The headlights illuminated the abandoned barn. 

There was an abandoned farmhouse to the right that the boys wanted to check out. Garth wanted you to stay behind, so with a lot of grumbling you stayed near the Impala. He handed you a gun, telling you to only use it if you needed to. You tucked it into the back of your pants, and felt Garth pull you in. “Be safe okay.” He kissed your forehead and the three of them split up - Garth heading towards the trees, Sam taking the farmhouse and Dean going towards the abandoned barn. 

You were sitting on Baby’s trunk as you waited for one of the three to come back. You drew your knees up and sighed until you heard a branch snap and someone approached from the tree line.

“Well lookie here. I never thought I would see you again.” Keeping your right hand on the gun behind your back, you slowly moved off the car. You recognized that voice and turned to face the man you never wanted to see again.

“The bitch grew up and filled out nicely. It’s a shame really.” You shuddered as he approached. “Mommy dearest was so proud of you for getting away. I showed her.”

Cocking the gun, and turning the safety off you aimed at the man that was once your father. “What did you do to my mother?”

“I really thought you could figure that out yourself. I killed her obviously.” He brought his hand up to your face and embraced it. “She fought like hell but the moment she died? I was so hard when she died that when she took her final breath, I almost came.”

“You son of a bitch!” You felt the sting of his hand as it came across your face. Tears rolled down your face and you dropped the gun. Bending over you heard him groan, you tried inching away but he took a handful of your hair, pulling your body back towards him. 

“I’m still your father you little cunt, and I deserve respect.” You felt the gun press into your back as your father looked around. “I guess these hunters don’t know who they’re looking for now do they?”

You started to reply as the words fell dead on your lips. You heard Sam, Dean and Garth calling out for you, but after that you heard nothing. It all happened in a matter of seconds, your father was nervous about being caught, pulled the trigger shooting you in your lower abdomen. Your eyes widened as you felt the stickiness of the blood pool right into your hands. Your vision was fading in and out as you struggled to keep your eyes open. You felt your father lean down, you could feel his hot breath on your neck and felt teeth puncture your neck. “See if your precious hunters want anything to do with you now.”

Hearing you cry out, Garth found you immediately. He gathered you into his arms, begging for you to hold on. Sam and Dean were by your side and looked between you, Garth and this mysterious werewolf.

“Why in the hell did you do this to her!” Garth yelled, his eyes turning yellow as he glared at the older gentleman. He looked between the two of you, spotting some similarities.

“She was never going to amount to anything. I mean honestly. the little bitch had it coming.”

You coughed as Garth looked down at you. “What does he mean by that?” 

“Oh this is rich. They have no idea who I am do they?” 

“Shut the hell up.” You heard Dean say with his gun still pointed at the older man. He laughed deeply and looked down at Garth. “Wait…did he bite her?” Garth swore as he ran his hands gently over your neck. 

“Just stop monologuing, jesus dad.” You softly said, as Garth brushed back some of your hair that was matted on your forehead with sweat. 

“This jackhole is your father?” Dean lowered his gun for a split second, noting the pained looked on your face. “What do we do Sammy?”

“He’s been killing innocent people.” You heard Garth say.

“He killed my mother, and he tried killing me.” The three of them were enraged at what you admitted. You heard Dean’s gun go off and the older man fell to the ground. 

Lowering his gun, the two of them ran over to where Garth was holding you in his arms. “Cas! Please we need your help.” 

You heard a flutter of wings and Cas appeared. Bending over you could see him assessing the situation. “I’m sorry to say this but I cannot help with this.” He placed his hand on your abdomen, healing the wound but his blue eyes were surveying your neck. He watched as the wound healed up on its own.

“Thank you Cas.” You said opening your eyes once again. Garth refused to let you go. “What does this mean for me?” Sam and Dean looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. 

“You’re just like me now, baby.” You blushed and slowly looked up at Garth. Biting on your lower lip, he stood you up carefully and pulled you in for a hug. You nuzzled into his chest as Sam and Dean coughed.

“This is great and all but we don’t need to see the two of you going at it.” The five of you piled back into the Impala, and ‘Werewolves of London’ was playing when Dean turned the volume up. His eyes met yours in the rear view mirror and you could tell he was grinning by the way his face crinkled up. 

“Too soon?” He asked and you smacked him on his shoulder. He heard you mutter and with a quiet chuckle Dean changed the station. Music played as you made your way back into town and you felt Garth rubbing small circles into the small of your back. Things would be different now but Garth, he was still treating you like he always had. You kissed his cheek and he lit up. 

The motel was coming up and as Dean parked, Cas was still quiet. Garth was walking behind you, when you heard Cas speak again. 

“Congratulations by the way.” You and Garth both looked at each other, then at Sam and Dean when you got back to the motel room. 

“What do you mean by congratulations?”

“Is that not what you say when you find out someone is pregnant?”

“I’m pregnant?” Y/N moved a hand down to her stomach and stared right into Cas’s eyes. “How…?”

Dean snorted and shook his head. “Well when a tall lanky werewolf and his mate love each other a lot…” You swatted his arm and he laughed. “I never thought my niece would be Winnie Werewolf.”

“Wait, did you just make a Ghoul School reference?” You turned around to look at Garth who still hadn’t said anything. You could tell he was still stunned and dropped down to the bed with his head in his hand.

“How could we do something like this?” You frowned as you pulled Garth’s hands into yours. This wasn’t exactly the reaction you thought he would have. “Can werewolves even have children?” Everyone in the room was dead silent but Garth looked up at you. “I never thought kids were an option for me since I turned. Hell I never thought anyone would want to have kids with me period.” 

“Baby please.” You brought one hand to cup his cheek and the other you placed on your stomach. “I know this is scary - I won’t lie. I’m scared out of my mind but things will work out because. This child will have the best father I could’ve ever asked for. They won’t have to be scared or even run away because we won’t let that happen. Not to our child.” 

“They’ll also have uncles looking out for them that won’t let anything happen to them.” Garth looked over at Sam and Dean with tears in his eyes. 

“Always knew you guys were softies.” He sniffed and drew you into his arms. “We can do this. I’m sorry I doubted myself for a minute there.” You kissed his forehead and smiled at the boys. Things were going to change and you hoped it would be for the better.


	3. Will You Be My Lady Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump~ Garth is acting strange and you have no idea why.

“MOMMA!!!!” Sighing to yourself as you put aside the laundry you were folding, you glanced up and saw her standing in the doorway. “I thought you were ignoring me.” You gasped loudly and put your hand on your chest as she crawled up onto your lap. 

“How could I ever ignore my precious baby girl?” You said tickling her sides. She giggled and you brushed back some of her unruly brown hair. She was definitely Garth’s daughter - there was no doubt. From her mannerisms and the way she looked physically, there were no questions on who her father was. You blew raspberries on her neck, and when she started laughing so hard she snorted, she called uncle and you stopped. “Okay so what’s going on?” 

She was lost in thought for a second before realized why she came upstairs. “Daddy wanted to see you!” She jumped down from your lap, and started pulling by your hand. “Come on mommy!” 

“Child slow down for a second.” You laughed as the two of you walked out of the bedroom. Picking her up, she leaned into your chest as you walked down the stairs. You glanced around but didn’t see Garth anywhere. “Are you sure daddy is even here?” 

“He is!” 

The two of you continued down the hall and that’s when you heard hushed voices talking in the kitchen. Winnie was squirming and as soon as you set her down, she took off running. “DADDY SHE’S ON HER WAY!!!” You chuckled to yourself before following your daughters footsteps. You could hear hushed voices talking in the kitchen but when they heard you approach, they broke apart. Sam and Garth was discussing something at the table and Dean was leaning on the counter with a cup of coffee in hand. 

“How you doing today sweetheart?”

“Could be better.” You heard your daughter scoff from the table.

“Mommy, Mr. Fizzles says you should never lie.” You heard Dean’s deep laugh from beside you as your face turned red. Reaching for one of the lower coffee cups, you placed a tea bag in it and filled it with hot water, giving it time to steep.

“I’m doing fine today.” You answered Dean with a pat on the shoulder. Turning towards the table, you looked directly at Garth. “What’s going on Garth and why did our lovely daughter say you wanted to see me?”

“The boys and I will be doing something today, so I need you to go on a run.” You raised an eyebrow and started to speak when Garth held his hand up. “We do need a few things for the house and whether you like it or not, you do need to leave every once in a while.” You flushed and turned back towards your cup. Sighing, you transferred the liquid to one of your to-go cups and added sugar. 

“Is there a list?” Garth held up a piece of paper, and you stomped over to him. Sensing that you were a bit upset, he pulled you into his lap and gave you a kiss. You giggled when you heard three collective “Ews”

“Okay okay, I’m going to be sick.” Dean finished off his cup and placed it into the sink. “Come on kiddo, let’s go shopping.”

“I thought I was going by myself?”

“Nope, Dean here offered to go with you.”

In the back of your mind, a tiny seed of suspicion started to grow but you ignored it. You enjoyed spending time with the eldest Winchester, over the years the two of you had grown closer with the two but Dean was your best friend. Not to mention, he loved Winnie just as much as you and Garth did, if not more. You were staring out the passenger side window, watching the scenery go by as classic rock played in the background. 

You had lunch at a diner, teasing Dean whenever the waitress would leave that he should get her phone number. By the time the check came, you glanced down and grinned when you noticed she had left her phone number not for Dean but you instead. You blushed and Dean laughed. “I told you sweetheart, she was way into you. You should be flattered.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I am. She’s hella cute and if I didn’t have a boyfriend and a 4 year old, I would be all over that.” 

Dean was happy that you were smiling again. He noticed that on the car ride to the store, you were in your own world. He knew his part of the plan - get you out of the house for a couple of hours - take you shopping, have lunch, and hang out until he got the signal to come back. 

“Hey Dean?” You stopped walking for a split second when you in the grocery store. 

“What’s up?” 

“He’s not leaving me is he?” After all this time, you felt the need to voice that suspicion that was growing in the back of your mind.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He paused after putting something else into your cart. 

“Garth - he’s not leaving me for someone is he?” 

“Darlin’ there’s no one else for Garth - no one and I mean no one would ever love that goofball as much as you do. I mean you two do have a kid together.” 

“I can quit worrying about him leaving me for someone named Becky?” 

“Listen there’s only one Becky I know and Garth, well he would never leave you for Becky Y/N.” Dean rolled his eyes and drew you in for a hug. “Please stop worrying about it, he’s not leaving you. Now can we move on from this chick flick moment and get the rest of what we came here for.” 

You pulled yourself away from Dean and kissed him on the cheek. “Okay sorry, my mind is in overdrive for some reason. Hey, add the stuff for pecan pie. You deserve it for putting up with me today.” 

After putting all of the grocery in the trunk and stopping for gas, Dean’s phone chimed and he informed you that you needed to head back. The two of you loudly sang along to whatever was playing on the radio and when you reached the house once again, you were confused. 

“You go in first sweetheart. I’ll take care of everything else.” Dean nudged you out of the Impala and gave you a thumbs up. You smiled and walked towards the front door. Taking a deep breath, you turned the door handle and noticed everyone was gone. 

“Garth? Winnie? Sam?” You called out, searching each room until you made it to the kitchen. Glancing around you still didn’t see anyone. There was an envelope on the counter addressed to you. Pull one of the kitchen chairs out, you grabbed the envelope and tore it open, pulling the letter out you began to read.

Y/N,

Where would I be if I didn’t have you in my life? I ask myself that every day. You stole my heart from the first time I saw you sitting on that bench in front of the grocery store. I know for you that was one of the worst days but for me, it was the best. I met the girl of my dreams and years later, we started dating. I can’t tell you how excited I was the first time you said I love you. I know it wasn’t easy considering but I know that when you love, you love hard. 

Our life is far from perfect - I mean two werewolves in love with a child but you know what make it even better? If we got married. I mean it Y/N, will you marry me? 

You turned around when you heard him recite the last line of the letter out loud. Tears were running down your face as you held your right hand over your mouth. He was on one knee with a black velvet box open.

“That’s not silver is it?” You asked as he pulled the ring out of the box and handed it to Dean. 

“Would I be able to touch it if it was? So m’lady what’s your answer?” He heard you sniffle and heard you softly say yes. 

He slid the titanium band down your left ring finger and kissed your knuckle. You blushed and caught his lips for a chaste kiss. You heard Winnie giggle as Sam brought her into the kitchen.

“You got Garth’d mommy!” You shook your head and smiled. “What’d she say daddy?” 

“She said yes of course!” The two of you laughed as Garth pulled you into his arms. You laid your head on his shoulder as Dean gagged. 

“Okay kiddo, you want to stay with Uncle Sam and Dean for the night?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Your mommy and daddy are gross and will probably keep kissing and hugging on each other like that all night.” 

“Ew.” Winnie scrunched up her face and Sam laughed hard. Dean chuckled as he glanced over at the two of you. He would deny it if you ever asked him but watching the two of you always gave him hope. Even if Garth was a weird guy, he saw how the two of you loved each other and that was enough for him.


	4. Howlin’ for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie and you talk Garth into throwing a Halloween party, but when you can’t find Garth all night, you start worrying.

You were putting the finishing touches on your makeup for your costume.  Halloween had always been one of your favorite holidays, and with the help of Winnie, you convinced Garth to let you throw a party.   Anyone else would find it strange - werewolves throwing a Halloween party with their Hunter friends but your family managed just fine.  There were never any urges to go out looking for human hearts - you lived off of animal hearts, so everyone would be safe.   **  
**

You heard tiny feet run into your room and with a smile you turned around to see Winnie.  “Mommy does this look right?”  You placed the brush down in front of the vanity, taking a glance at your daughter’s costume.  The three of you had binged on The Musketeers recently.  You were going as Constance, Garth was going as D’Artagnan of course, and Winnie decided to go as King Louie.  Her costume looked correct but there was something missing.  “You look fantastic your highness, but your hair is wrong.  Let’s fix that shall we?”  

Like her father, she loved whenever you would play with her hair.  However tonight - she was wearing a black wig to bring her costume together.  Plugging in the curling iron, you called her over to the seat in front of the vanity and waited for it to heat up.  

“Are Uncle Sam and Dean coming tonight?” Winnie asked as you worked on curling her hair.  

“Of course they are.  Uncle Sam is bringing a special friend with him, is that okay?”

“Does that mean I can’t marry Uncle Sam when I grow up?”  You chuckled and paused.  

“I hate to tell you kiddo, but I think you might have to find someone else.”  Someone age appropriate, you thought to yourself as you watched her expression change in the mirror from disappointed to happy.

“As long as he’s happy, I’m happy.”  She wiggled slightly and you had to remind her stay still.  You told her that she could downstairs once you were finished but she shook her head and clung to your side. “Wanna go together.”  You heard voices coming from downstairs and you felt Winnie take ahold of your hand.  

“Okay, let’s go.”

–  

It had been an hour and you couldn’t find your fiance.  Garth wouldn’t just vanish, so you made your rounds.  Sam and Eileen were chatting with each other on the love seat.  She must’ve signed something inappropriate because you watched Sam’s face turn beet red.  

You practically squealed in approval when they showed up.  Sam was dressed as Hercules, and Eileen was beside him as Meg.  You excitedly signed to Eileen that her costume was perfect and you watched as her cheeks flushed.  Cas arrived behind them and you giggled to yourself.

“Father Castiel, how are you doing?”

“My child, I am doing fine.”  You snorted and watched as Castiel gave a curt greeting to everyone he saw.  Both Sam and Eileen chuckled as they made their way into the house.

You smiled as Winnie ran over to Charlie and practically tackled her to the ground.  “What did we say Winnie?”

“Mama, she’s my queen though.”  You watched as she sighed and Charlie smiled at the younger girl as she moved her into her lap. “It’s fine, Y/N.”  

“You should see her when she hasn’t seen the boys or her father in a while.”

“I can only imagine..”

“She doesn’t look like much but that girl is super strong.”

–

“Y/N, hey Y/N…”  You turned around and Dean was standing there with a glass of scotch in his hand.  You got a good look at his costume, and you snorted.  He was in a solid black suit with a matching tie and you let out a low whistle.  

“Looking good there, Winchester.”  He grinned as he stepped further into the light and his usual sandy blonde hair was pitch black.  “I hope that isn’t permanent.”  

“God no… “  You chuckled as he ran his free hand through his hair.  

“Hey Dean, by chance have you seen Garth?”  He took a sip from his glass and shrugged.  “Thanks for nothing.”  

–

Winnie was passed out on the couch so you picked her up and took her upstairs where it was quiet.  You laid her down in your bed and sat down beside her.  “Where is your father Winnie?” You brushed a stray curl away from her face and sighed.  As she flipped over, he wig started to come off.  You chuckled to yourself and took a picture before something caught your eye.  There was a garment bag hanging from the closet door with a post it on it.  You smiled at Garth’s handwriting but raised an eyebrow.  ‘Put me on and meet me in the backyard.’  You gasped as you unzipped the bag and peeked inside.  

The dress was beautiful.  It had a deep sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps and a fitted waistline that flows into an intricately beaded lace overlay with a floor length skirt.  You were trying to remove your costume as quietly as you could but you were having some trouble.  “Mama, do you need some help?”  You glanced over your shoulder at Winnie and laughed to yourself.

“Mama’s arms are kind of short, so I can’t reach the zipper.  Think you can unzip me?”  Winnie nodded as she wiped her eyes and carefully made it to the end of the bed.  Her little fingers fumbled at first, but when you heard the zipper going down, she smiled.  “Thank you Winnie.”  She watched as you slid the dress off and it pooled at your feet.  You carefully remove the new dress from the hanger, unzipping it first and carefully slide into.  Winnie helps zip your dress and kisses your cheek once she’s finished.  

“You look beautiful mama, but I need to go change now..”  She jumps off the bed and practically rushes out of the room.  With the door left wide open,  Charlie peeks in with a giggle.  

“I thought you might need some help, but I guess Winnie took care of everything.”  You chuckled as she entered your bedroom, closing the door behind her.  

“Well not everything.”  You smoothed down the front of your dress and made sure everything was in the right place.  “How’s my makeup?”  Charlie reapplied some light pink lipstick and looked you over once again.

“Looking good mama.  However…”  She moved behind you and unpinned your hair.  You watched her in the mirror as your hair cascaded over your shoulders.  “There we go.  Garth is one lucky man.”  

“He really is.”  

“Okay, you ready?”  The two of you made it into the hallway as Winnie ran past you in a hurry.  ‘Sorry mama!’  You heard her call out and you chuckled.  Dean was waiting at the top of the stairs with a grin on his face.  “You look beautiful sweetheart.  Garth won’t know what hit him.”  He winked and extended his arm out to you.  “I know it’s usually the father’s bride who walks her down the aisle but…”

“I’m actually grateful it’s you and not my father..”  He was the reason you were a werewolf in the first place.  He was also the reason your mother wouldn’t be here either.  You shook your head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts as you made your way towards the patio doors.  As you put your hand on the door handle, Dean stopped you from opening it.  He handed you a bouquet of Fall colored flowers and smiled.  

“On three, okay Y/N?”  You heard him count to three, as the two of you opened the doors, your jaw dropped.  How did Garth have time to do this?  Sam, Eileen, Charlie, and Winnie were each holding a little jack o lantern that lit up as you walked up the aisle towards Garth and Castiel, who you found out was officiating the wedding.  

Dean released you from his arm with a kiss on the cheek and Garth took your hand into his.

“I was not expecting to do this tonight but we are gathered here tonight to join Y/N and Garth in holy matrimony.  Garth has prepared something special for Y/N, in place of vows.”

“Thank you Castiel.”  You smiled as Garth took hold of your other hand.  “Y/N, there is no doubt that I love you, I mean I have loved you since we were kids.  We have an amazing daughter and a life together that I wouldn’t trade for anything.”  You met his eye and he smiled.  “You are the only one for me, everyone would agree.  I will spend the rest of my days loving you, and our children - however many we have.  You make my life so much better.”

You felt him wipe away a tear and he smiled at you, his own eyes misty.  “I love you too.”

“Get on with it!”

“Put a cork in it Unca Dean!”

“Okay Garth, do you take Y/N to be your wife?”

“I do.”  You watched as he slipped a band that matched your engagement ring onto your ring finger.

“Do you Y/N, take Garth to be your husband?”

“I do.”  Winnie pressed something into your hand and you thanked her.  You slipped the ring onto Garth’s finger and grinned.

“With the power invested me by Heaven and my father, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  Garth, you may now kiss your bride.”  The kiss only last a few seconds, but as soon as the two of you broke apart, Winnie ran up to the two of you and almost knocked you over.

“Mama, can I spend the night at Aunt Charlie’s ?”

“You don’t want to stay with Uncle Dean for the night?” She shook her head and the two of you chuckled.  “Aunt Charlie can watch you, but only if she says yes, okay?”

‘'Kay!”  

You knew this playlist and you laughed as Howlin’ for You started playing.  Garth wrapped his arms around your waist and the two of you swayed along with the beat.  You felt his mouth right by your ear and you blushed as he told you what he was planning after everyone left.  The song changed and Winnie pulled Garth away to dance, and when Dean approached and asked for a dance, you agreed.  

“I never thought I would see the day when Dean Winchester asks for a dance.”  He spun you in a circle and pulled you back in.  His hand was resting on your back and you grinned.

“This is a special case.”  He looked away from you and you heard a low chuckle coming from him.  You watched Sam and Eileen dance in the corner, and even Charlie and Cas were swaying along to the music.  It was your turn to chuckle and it warmed your heart as your eyes landed on Garth and Winnie.  She was standing on top of his feet as the music played on.  “So any special plans for tonight?”

“You know damn well what’s going to go on after all of you leave.”  You wanted to stop there but your mouth and brain decided against it.  “I’m going to tap him like a maple tree, Dean.”  

“Gross, why did I even ask that..”  Dean blanched pulled away and you chuckled.  

“YOU ASKED WINCHESTER, remember that!”  You wrapped your arms around his neck and pull him back towards you.  “Hey Dean?”  

“What?”  

“Garth is going to put piece A into slot B and repeat vigorously.  There’s going to be so much going on tonight that I won’t know where I end and Garth begins.  We are going to hump like bunnies…”

“Stop, for the love of God just stop.”  

“You started this train Dean and guess what?  The fuck train has no breaks.”

“PHRASING Y/N.”  You kissed Dean on the cheek with a giggle after the song ended and made your way back over to Garth.  There weren’t many guests but when one trickled out, the rest went with them.  Charlie had Winnie’s overnight bag on her shoulders and Winnie made sure to get a hug and kiss from the two of you before they took off.  

“Alone at last, Mr. Fitzgerald.  What should we do?”  

“How’s about I carry you upstairs and show you, Mrs. Fitzgerald?”  


	5. What I’m thankful for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving this year is small.

Instead of taking a home pregnancy test,  you waited until your next doctor’s appointment to be certain.   “Congratulations, Mrs. Fitzgerald,  you’re about 6 weeks along.”  You smiled at the ultrasound in your hand and tucked it away in your purse.    **  
**

You knew this year was going to be smaller which made Winnie sad.   Sam and Dean were off on a hunt and wouldn’t be able to make it back in time.   Although you did promise them some leftovers if they managed to stop by.  When you told Winnie she wouldn’t have to share her pie with Uncle Dean,  you watch a smile form on her face. You sighed as you dropped your prescriptions off at the pharmacy and pulled out the list you made with Garth for Thanksgiving dinner -  turkey, stuffing,  mashed potatoes and gravy,  green bean casserole, deviled eggs, candied yams, rolls,  and of course,  pumpkin and pecan pie for Garth and Winnie.   For yourself you picked a chocolate pie and whipped cream.  There were a few more things that you needed to pick up for the house,  so you made your way down the aisles as fast as you could.

With your cart full, you made your way back towards the pharmacy.   They went over a few things with you before they handed you your medicine.   

Your phone buzzed and when you saw that it was a text from Garth,  you smiled.  _I’m getting ready to check out now.   I’ll be home soon._

_Be safe,  I love you.   Winnie says she loves you too._

_I love the both of you so much <3_

The drive home wasn’t too bad.  You managed to hit every green light and there was little traffic.  Garth helped you carry in some of the heavier bags, but you were left to put everything away.  You were getting ready to open the cabinet when your phone started ringing.   “Charlie, what’s up?”

“Are you guys up for having a guest for Thanksgiving?”

“Of course we are.   The boys said they won’t be able to make it this year.   Winnie was so disappointed.”

“We’ll get more pie without Dean being there though. “

“That’s what I told her.”  Charlie laughed as the two of you continued talking.   “can I share something major with you?  I feel like if I don’t tell someone I am going to burst.   Better yet, hold on.“  You fished the ultrasound out of your purse and snapped a picture of it before sending it to Charlie.

“This is real right?  Oh my god.  I’m gonna be an aunt.  How far along are you now?“

“The doctor said about 6 weeks.”

Winnie stood in the pantry doorway with a huge grin on her face.  She was making her way back to her room with a snack when she overheard you talking on the phone.  Winnie moved carefully out of the kitchen when your back was turned and ran upstairs.  She knew better than to tell her father,  so she kept quiet about it.

–

You were sick during the morning, so you got started later than what you wanted.  There were a few things cooking already and you smiled as Garth removed his apron and made his way over to you.   “We prepped a lot of the food,  the only thing left to do is cook it.”  Garth kissed your cheek gently and you pulled him in for a hug.   “I just wanted to help you out…”

“Thank you,  baby.   I appreciate the help,  now get out of my kitchen so I can finish all of this food.”  You pecked his lips and pushed him out of the kitchen.   Garth chuckled and made his way to the front door.  “Happy Thanksgiving,  bitches!”

“Language!”

“Pretty sure you hear worse from Uncle Dean,  but okay..  I’ll tone it down just for you.”  Winnie hugged Charlie’s waist and she smiled. “So how’s your mama feeling?”

“She was sick this morning, so if you go in there - be forewarned.  The missus is like a chicken with her head cut off.”

“I’m sure she’s just fine.”  Charlie tickled Winnie’s side causing the younger girl to giggle.  She squeezed Charlie’s waist one more time as she pulled away.  

“Dad, can we play more that game today?”

“Let’s set the table for mom, and then we’ll go play, okay?”

“Come on dad.”  Winnie tugged on his hand and you heard Charlie chuckle before she came into the kitchen.  You were currently peeling the shells off the hard boiled eggs when you looked up with a grin.  

“Well you don’t look like a chicken with its head cut off, so I think your husband lied to me.”  

“He means well.”  You chuckled as you placed the unpeeled egg into a bowl and started on the next one.  

“Need any help?”  Charlie pulled up another chair and took a seat next to you.  

“You don’t have to stay in here and help… “  You glanced around your kitchen at everything that still needed to be fixed.  “Better yet, thank you for all the help.  I got a late start this morning…”

“Morning sickness?”

“Yep…”  

The two of you worked hard on the rest of the food,  and Charlie chuckled when you told her that you wasn’t sharing the chocolate pie with anyone.  With help from her and Garth,  you had the table set in no time.

“Before we eat,  we should go around the table and say what we’re thankful for.  I guess,  I’ll go first.   I’m thankful for this small family we’ve made and the friends who accept me for who I am.”

You felt Garth squeeze your hand,  and you smiled at him.  “I guess it’s safe to say I’m thankful for my beautiful wife and our amazing daughter.  I’m thankful that we’ve surrounded ourselves with friends who can look past what we are.”

“I’m thankful for this meal,  and that I’m sharing it with people I call my family.”  You smiled as Charlie asked Winnie if she wanted to go and you saw her shake her head.

“‘m thankful for my mom and dad.  They go above and beyond teaching me how to be a better person.   I’m also thankful for Uncle Sam and Dean and Aunt Charlie.”  Winnie bit her lip but continued on.   “I’m also thankful for the baby growing in mom’s stomach.. “

“Baby, what are you talking about.. “ Garth started to ask but your face went white.   “Y/N,  are you…”

“Pregnant again?”  Garth stood up and made his way over to you.  He kneeled so that he was eye height with your belly and gently rested his hand on your abdomen.  “I found out yesterday but yeah,  we’re having another baby.”

“How did you find out,  Winnie?”

“I heard mom talking to Aunt Charlie on the phone last night… “

“You better text Dean and Sam.  Or better yet,  I can forward the text you sent me last night and see how they react.”  You laughed and nodded as Charlie pulled out her phone and sent the text to Sam and Dean.   

_I hope you boys are ready for another Fitzgerald baby_.


End file.
